Creepin' Up On You
by Psychodelic Barfly
Summary: One-sided Evietro -- Evan/Spyke is a super-nifty stalker! Yay! Slash, my usual business. >:D No like slash = no read = no flames, 'kay? Sound like a plan? Okay. O.o Everyone else: please read & review! Evan/Pietro/Lance


The return of the mad slasher! Not that I really, you know, went away or anything... O.o;;   
  
Okay, I truly didn't picture poor Evan as some kind of stalker until I heard this song with slash on the brain. It's... _perfect!_ Dude -- even if you don't know the song, the poetry involved makes it all worthwhile. So no wimping out and skipping the song lyrics! They pertain to the body of the story as well. This fic is loosely connected to my other fic, "Bittersweet" which has Evan as the spurned approacher. It isn't a main part of the storyline or anything, so this fic can easily stand on its own. A bit of background though, just in case you're interested: Evan came on to Pietro in eighth grade, but was rejected because Pietro didn't yet realize he was gay. Then Pietro and Lance got involved in a serious relationship, and Evan's like _What__ the fuck?!_ There. Now he's a super-nifty stalker! :D Seriously, though, look at the lyrics and tell me that doesn't just scream _"EvanIsAStalker!!"_ I can definitely see Spyke doing all the things mentioned in the lyrics that I didn't include within the body -- _all_ of it. I wish I could somehow film the super-cool music video I created in my head to go along with this...   
  
This takes place several years in the future -- so everyone can drink and be merry and not worry about being underage! No real reason beyond that. Go figure! :D   
  
I dedicate this fic to batE -- a very nice, helpful person, and a die-hard Evietro fan to boot! Luv ya! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, any of its characters, or Darren Hayes and his nifty little song, no matter how hard I pray... so don't sue me! :P   
  
  


**Creepin' Up On You**

  
  
  
  
Evan sat in his "borrowed" ride, observing in silence the couple in the Jeep. At the moment, he honestly did not care whether Scott punished him for swiping the vehicle -- he was too preoccupied with the pale, slender boy sitting in the lap of the older brunette. _Damn him._

_Creepin' up on you is the wrong thing to do_

_I found your address; got your phone number too_

_Visit all the stores where you buy all your clothes_

_Been to secret places you think nobody knows_

_If I have to live without you, nobody could_

_I need to be around you, watching you_

He'd been following closely since the pair left the mall. He'd lurked behind large display racks, hiding in shame, lest he be caught. It was like James Bond; super-spy games. A _challenge_... Seeing Lance buy Pietro a pile of clothing in an exclusive boutique, then more at another trendy outlet, spoiling the snowy-haired gypsy relentlessly nearly caused him to rip a spike. Being that he was in public, though, he'd managed to contain himself. Too bad, really. At least they didn't venture into Victoria's Secret. Small miracles. He watched them in the food court, Lance's arm around the smaller boy's shoulders as they laughed and joked and had a good time. Evan was not having a good time. Okay, that wasn't entirely true -- Evan _was_ enjoying his evening's activities, perverse and twisted as they may be. Following an old love interest. Or maybe a not-so-old love interest...

_No one else can love you like I do_

_Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you_

_I know that it wouldn't be right if I stayed all night_

_Just to peek in on you, creepin' up on you_

Evan could watch this all night. He'd rather be participating, God knows, but he'd take what he could get. Evan made sure the two didn't check behind them as they headed for the parking lot.

_Creepin' up on you..._

_Scott's car sure packs a punch,_ Evan thought to himself as he sped up to close the distance between himself and the Jeep. Not too close, else they'd see. And they'd know. Couldn't have that. He wondered briefly why they bothered taking that old Jeep anywhere when they had a classy, late-model sedan waiting for them at home. Evan knew all about it -- he'd even slept inside of it for a few hours one night, after his usual window-peeking routine. Woken up to find his face stuck to the soft leather covering of the passenger's side seat -- the seat where Pietro's precious bottom had resided many a time. Evan resisted the urge to lick it -- the seat, not Pietro's perfect posterior, although the thought of doing so gave him shivers up and down his spine. He somehow doubted Pietro would be too thrilled by it. Luckily for him, no one had discovered him taking his little siesta. _They must take the Jeep for the memories..._ Next stop: Bayville's hottest new jaunt -- "The Players Club." _How appropriate. How fucking appropriate._

_I've been hangin' round all the places you haunt_

_Spyin' on your friends to find out what you want_

_Drinkin' from a glass that you left on the bar_

_Follow you around drivin' home in your car_

_Do I have to breathe without you, cause nobody could_

_I need to be around you, watching you_

Paying the cover, Evan slipped inside and scanned the crowd for the object of his affection. He spotted Pietro, sans Lance, sitting at the bar and swirling a drink; the ring on the third finger of his left hand glittering tauntingly. _Not available; off-the-market; no sale; no deal..._ Evan was tempted to go over and snag him, but never got the chance. Lance was back already. The look of unchanneled lust in both boys' eyes and the beat of the pounding techno music were making Evan a bit heady. He took several deep breaths to calm himself, closing his eyes to shut out the irritating strobe lights. He wanted to spike that earth-shaking prick and take possession of his man. To hell with anything else -- all he wanted was Pietro. He saw the duo leave the bar and saunter onto the dance floor. Evan took the opportunity to jump into Pietro's abandoned seat and down the rest of his drink, relishing the feel of the same glass that had caressed Pietro's lips touching his own. _What the hell's wrong with me? Why am I here torturing myself like this?_

 _No one else can love you like I do_

_Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you_

_I know that it wouldn't be right if I stayed all night_

_Just to peek in on you, creepin' up on you _

_I'm creepin' up on you..._

Everyone would think he was certifiable -- if they only knew. His hot Friday night plans: spying on the one person he'd never been able to catch. Literally and figuratively. 

_I know, this must be wrong, it can't go on_

_This kinda thing is taking all my sanity_

_And making me a mockery_

_This must be wrong, it can't go on_

_So won't somebody free me from this misery?_

_Bring my baby closer to me_

_This is so _wrong_... this isn't the way it was supposed to be... just a few harmless peeks. Maybe a dozen. Or so. Now this is all I ever do... Why can't he see what he does to me?_

_No one else can love you like I do_

_Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you_

_I know that it wouldn't be right if I stayed all night_

_Just to peek in on you, creepin'..._

Leaving the club. Finally. _Maybe now I can see something real..._

_No one else can love you, like I do_

_Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you_

_I know that it wouldn't be right if I stayed all night_

_Just to peek in on you, creepin' up on you_

Driving. For a while, it seemed. Evan checked his watch, but couldn't make out the time due to the lack of light. Following. The Jeep parking in a remote part of the city -- new construction. Movement inside. Evan strained his eyes to see from the distance he was at. No good -- still too far away. _Maybe on foot... just a little closer..._

_Cause__ no one else can love you, no no_

_Like I do_

Evan paused at twenty feet, and again at fifteen. No go. Ten feet. Five. _A little closer..._ Peeking in the back window. The expression on the white-haired boy's face...

_I know you feel it, when I'm peekin' in on you_

_Watchin' everything you do_

Blue eyes closed; mouth opened in a silent "O" of ecstasy...

_Cause__ no one else can love you_

_Like I do_

Sliding up and down in the rock-tumbler's lap, actions apparent and clear...

_No one else should love you, no_

_Like I do _

_Why can't that be me...?_

_Baby, creepin' up on you_

_Watchin' everything you do, yeah _

_I would be so good to you, for you... so gentle... always... forever._

_Cause__ no one else can love you, no_

_No one else should touch you, no_

A gasp and a cry of satisfaction drown out the small, pained whimper coming from the unnoticed guest.

_No one else can love you, touch you_

_Love you, be with you, no_

_Till I do _

_Maybe next time..._

_Till I do_

* * * * *

  
  
  
  
A/N: C'mon! Review and tell Psycho B that her first Evietro-ish fic didn't completely suck! Even if it _was_ a bit morbid and warped... =^.^=


End file.
